


Bruised Ego

by Amydiddle



Series: Growing Up Parts of a Whole [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bruised Roman, Deceit, Dee is trying to help his new friends, Gen, I don't know if Thomas would get into an arguement but sometimes 9 year olds just are arguementive, Logic doesn't fully trust him yet, Tiny!sides, Writing about pizza made me want it, Young Sides, i dunno, thomas sanders - Freeform, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Dee has only been around the other sides for a week. He loves the warmth of this area of the mindspace, he smiles he gets from Heart, and (most importantly) the food. This wonderful place feels like paradise.That doesn't stop him from collecting secrets from the other sides to protect him. It is his job, after all.





	Bruised Ego

**Author's Note:**

> The idea that Logic and Morality were 'Learning and Heart' and also that the sides are locked up in rooms but there developing slowly comes from an amazing fic by FrickinGwaine called "Learning for the Heart". I loved the idea a lot and adopted it into my own HCs.
> 
> Also based of the HCs that certain sayings ('Bruised Ego', 'Broken Heart', 'Frozen in Fear', etc) actually manifest in the sides.

Delusion had to admit to himself that there were things he really enjoyed about being up with all the other sides. He had only been able to appear in and out of the space a week ago, but he already was sure he never wanted to figure out where his room was. The couch was comfortable and there was always a welcoming smile to greet him in the morning.

There was no need to shift into a friend, he had found one in Heart. There was no need to say a word to fill the silence, because when the others awoke they would do it for him. The warmth of the upper space was so much more inviting then the sliver of light he had gotten from his window.

“ _I really think I have made some friends,_ ” Dee wrote out on the paper in front of him. It was an experiment Logic had wanted to try; see if the lying side could write out any truths. It seemed he could.

Two different colored eyes looked at the older side across the dining room table at him and he gave a small smile.

“Was that the intended statement?” Logic asked.

“No,” Delusion answered bashfully and started to doodle a small snake over the words he had written.

Logic frowned and took the paper to look over all that had been written. “Please state what color my bowtie is.”

“It isn’t blue.” Dee answered with a yawn. “And it _doesn’t_ look dorky at all.”

Logic put the paper down and sent a pointed glare at the youngest of their group. “That was not needed, Delusion.”

The boy shrugged, “Not sorry. It is not like we haven’t been working on this all day.”

“He has got you there, Learning,” Heart said as he exited the kitchen. He carried a box in front of him and smiled at them both as he placed it on the table and passed out paper plates.

“It is ‘Logic’ now, Heart. We discussed that.”

Delusion ignored the argument that was about to happen as he eyed the box. Here was just another motivation to not find his way back to his room. This world had food. Food he only knew about from Thomas’ memories; even if he did not need to eat it was still a great motivator to do anything.

It would be a real shame to lose such a thing because he found his way back into that cold cell of a room.

The young side moved the scrap paper out of his way and started to reach for the box of pizza.

“Not yet, DeeDee,” Heart interjected kindly and moved the boy’s hands out of the way, “We have to wait for Creativity.”

Dee groaned in disappointment and slumped back into his seat. “Because he will be so overjoyed to find me here still.”

Sarcastic statements seemed to also be a form of communication he could do.

Heart ignored the statement and looked at the clock on the wall. “He should have already been here. I hope he isn’t hurt.”

Logic cleaned up the rest of the papers and put them to the side. “I am sure he is alright, Heart. He had been helping Thomas today. Any moment he will come in and talk about what he had discovered today or something of that sort.”

Heart gave a small smile to Logic as he sat down. The three of them messing with their paper plates as they waited.

A minute turned to five and then ten.

Delusion felt his stomach rumble. His eyes were locked onto the box and he could already see the image of the golden cheese hidden from his sight. The beautiful red sauce. The perfectly crunchy crust.

_This is torture._

The young side stood up quickly and gave an annoyed sigh. “I won’t go get him,” he stated, “I can wait five more minutes.”

Heart jumped at the sudden announcement, “Are you sure? I can go get him.”

“Don’t start eating without us,” the young side waved off the request. “I won’t be back with Creativity.”

He left the dining room before anyone could protest.

The newest addition to the sides vaguely knew where Creativity’s room was and started down the hallway. He pulled on the frayed part of his yellow sleeve as he glanced at the doors that lined the hall. The ornate, gate-like door was obviously his destination. Standing in front of it he suddenly wished someone else had gone to get Creativity.

Creativity had made it very clear that he did not like Delusion since they had first talked one on one.

Dee took a breath and raised his hand to knock. He had to prove himself part of this friend group one way or another.

He barely got through the second knock before a weak voice called out to him from the other side of the door. “Go away!”

“Um, Heart sent you to get you. It isn’t dinner time,” Dee let his hand drop back to his side. “We aren’t waiting for you.”

“I don’t want dinner,” Came the reply and something shuffled on the other side of the door.

“But we aren’t having pizza,” Delusion tried as his hand rested on the door knob. “You know you hate it.”

“Go away, Officer Opposite.”

“I am leaving without you.” Dee stated firmly and pushed the door open. He immediately felt off. The golden light that came in from the room made him step back to let his eyes adjust.

When he could see fully again he could not hold back a gasp. It was as he had opened a gate into an enchanted forest. Everything seemed to sing with life and magic. Trees even grew in this room and moss made the ground look soft.

In the middle of the room was a bed that looked fit for a royal put under an enchanted sleep. On top of it was a pile of blankets.

Dee wished his room could look like this.

Delusion slowly stepped into the room and looked around. “Creativity? You better come out or I am going to…to…”

He trialed off as he heard his voice. He rested a hand over his mouth in shock. The opposite wasn’t coming out anymore.

“Whoa.”

“Didn’t I tell you to go away?” A muffled voice spoke from the bed’s area.

Delusion moved closer and recognized that the pile of blankets was where the young side he was looking for hid.

“Creativity? Are you alright?”

“I will be perfectly okay when you leave my side,” came the harsh reply.

Delusion felt the words echo in his head and he frowned. “That was a lie.”

“No, it wasn’t.”

Delusion crossed his arms. “We both know that I know that was another one. You have no choice but to be honest with me, so you might as well fess up.”

The form under the blanket pile grumbled in annoyance before slowly the blanket moved to reveal Creativity.

The annoyance that Delusion had been showing disappeared instantly at the sight of the side. A dark bruise had taken over his cheek and another one poked out from under the green tunic.

“Happy, Two-Face? You got your answer,” Creativity said the words but there was no malice behind them.

“Wha-Creativity, what happened to you?” Dee moved closer to the other and kneeled next to the bed.

“I don’t know. Thomas just…he got into a fight,” he grimaced at the word, “Like…shouting and stuff, and even though I was trying to help him some of the things that the other kid said really hurt. Before I knew it, I felt like something had punched me.”

“Did the words hurt you then?”

Creativity shrugged and then winced in pain, “I guess. He said some really mean things, Delusion.”

Delusion closed his eyes and moved into the most recent memory. Every jab the other boy had thrown at Thomas came into his mind. It was too soon to have Thomas forget the fight ever happened; Delusion saw the memory as one he had to pick at slowly.

He opened his eyes and looked at Creativity. “It will be okay, Creativity. You did very good trying to protect Thomas. Think of these as…battle scars or something.”

Creativity made a face at that. Delusion couldn’t tell if it was to hide a smile or because the newest side had said something he did not like.

He did not bother to ask.

“I will go get you some ice and some food,” Delusion said and moved to stand. He did not get far when he found his wrist held.

He looked back at Creativity; both staring directly at each other.

“You can’t tell them about this.”

“Huh?” Delusion blinked in confusion.

“You can’t tell them about what happened. Heart…he will only worry, and Logic will too, even if he won’t show it. They can’t know what happened to me.”

Delusion chewed on the inside of his cheek nervously. “Are…are you sure?”

“Please, Delusion, I need this from you. To protect them.”

Delusion let his eyes close again. He could see the scene from the memory for a split second as he let out a breath. His eyes opened again to look at Creativity’s and he gave a small smile.

“As you wish. They won’t know anything about this.”

Creativity let go of the wrist and seemed to relax slightly at that, “Thank you, Dee.”

Delusion gave a nod and moved to the door but paused just in the doorway.

“How many pieces do you want?”

“Two please.”

Dee nodded and slipped back out into the hallway. The golden glow of the room left him feeling cold.

The young side rolled his shoulders and scratched under his amber eye as he moved back down the hall. The two older sides were there. Logic had some pizza crust on his plate, but Heart seemed to have waited.

The eldest smiled brightly when the Delusion came back into the dining room, but it quickly shifted into a look for confusion.

“Where is Creativity?”

“He isn’t busy,” Delusion answered as he went to get a glass of ice cubes from the fridge. “I didn’t offer to bring him some food. He didn’t say something about a brain storm.”

The lies flitted off his tongue easily even though he struggled to keep them in the opposite curse. It seemed lying was told correctly in this area of the mind scape.

_Odd._

Logic sighed and shook his head, “Him and his brain storms.”

Heart looked disappointed but moved to get a plate for the youngest to give to Creativity.

Delusion scratched at his face as he waited. Giving a large smile when Heart handed over the plate.

“I won’t be back.”

He turned and hurried down the hallway. His heart beat fast in his chest as he moved to get out of the room. He could not explain why he was so nervous about saying that lie to Heart and Logic.

Lying wasn’t bad, after all, when it was used to protect a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all mistakes should be pointed out to me as fast as possible


End file.
